


Skipping Work

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ambiguous Relationship - You choose.) Ronald and Grell nab some ice cream. And yes, that is a real Victorian-era flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Work

“I’m telling you, senior, it’s good!” Ronald protested, gesturing his cardboard cup of ice cream. “Parmesan ice cream is the  _best_ flavor!”

Grell made a face at him, disgusted. “Ice cream shouldn’t have  _cheese_ in it,” she countered aptly with a huff.

“It’s good cheese! Cheese and ice cream is better than ice cream with nuts in it!” he argued - true, he was kind of  _allergic_ to nuts, so he was a bit biased, but Ronald was pretty darn sure his words rung true.

The female reaper promptly stuck out her tongue at him, and then leaned over and gave his ice cream a niiiiice, long lick. Ronald made a sound like a mouse being trod on. “It’s terrible,” she declared, straightening back up with a smirk. “Ice cream with cheese in it is  _gross.”_

Nobly, he recovered. “I’ll have you know that-”

“ _What are you two doing?”_  Will’s voice was like ice, behind them, and the reapers froze in unison, slowly glancing to look up at him.

He was… he was mad. “You two are not on  _break,”_ he immediately spoke up again, not giving them time to interject, eyes sliding over to land on their ice creams. “Why would you eat that?” He gave a small shake of his head, not letting them answer. “Disgusting.Throw it away and come get your assignments.”

Grell attempted puppy eyes. “But- But Will! It’s just ice cream! We were just having fun, maybe you-”

In one swift motion, not even blinking, he knocked the ice cream out of her hands with his scythe. “Work. Now.”

Ronald was a bit too scared for his treat to complain.


End file.
